


Like me, like you

by moonlight_earth



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_earth/pseuds/moonlight_earth





	

Михён видит ее каждый день по дороге из университета. Низкий хвост, белая чистая рубашка, заправленная в джинсы, и черный фартук — просто образцовый работник. Обычно она обслуживает клиентов, убирается в кафе, приводит в порядок столы после нерадивых посетителей. Мытье полов тоже на ней, ровно как и окон. 

 

Рукава засучены, быстрыми точными движениями девушка намыливает стекла, протирает вслед за этим тряпкой и, довольная проделанным, улыбается себе в отражении.

 

Михён наталкивается на нее именно в такой момент; последнюю пару отменили, и восторженная студентка спешит домой, чтобы как следует отдохнуть от напряженного дня. 

 

Мгновение — и официантка оказывается в ее объятиях, больно стукаясь щекой о плечо Михён. Девушка охает, потирая ушибленное место, и неловко извиняется. Блондинка готова сквозь землю провалиться от смущения и своей неосторожности, поэтому помогает поднять упавшие тряпки. 

 

— Что Вы, я сама справлюсь, — брюнетка торопливо выхватывает вещи из рук девушки, кланяется и вбегает в кафе. 

 

Михён бьет себя по лбу, мысленно перечисляя все ругательства в свой адрес. Мало того, что врезалась, так еще и прощения попросить забыла, как только их руки соприкоснулись. В конце концов, можно было бы в качестве извинений заказать кофе или чай. Но нет же, гениальные мысли в голову Михён приходят с опозданием на целую вечность.

 

Она ошивается около заведения, не решаясь войти. Вглядывается в витрину, выискивая девушку, но натыкается только на ее спину. Поняв, что сегодня ей ничего не светит, Михён уходит домой, скрепя сердце. Все-таки она до жути боится быть отвергнутой, поэтому свои попытки познакомиться оставляет до лучших времен. 

 

***

 

Учеба отбирает все силы — приходится наверстывать упущенное (количество прогулянных пар по экономике равняется бесконечности в квадрате). Когда она поздно вечером проходит мимо кафе, официантки там, естественно, нет. Ее рабочий день заканчивается в семь — это Михён разузнала давно. В какой-то мере она даже рада, что не так часто думает о брюнетке, иначе бы точно сошла с ума. 

 

Две недели, забитые тестами и зачетами, пролетают в один миг. Сессию она досрочно закрыла, поэтому вторая половина января полностью в ее распоряжении. Окрыленная, она не замечает, как спотыкается о чей-то чемодан. Смущенно извинившись, Михён, с горящими от стыда щеками, быстро скрывается с места происшествия. Добегает до кафе и видит, что та, о которой она так старательно пыталась забыть, выходит из заведения с сумкой в руках.

 

_Это твой шанс, давай, ты сможешь._

 

Михён подходит к девушке, тихо здоровается и, собравшись с духом, спрашивает:

— Можно тебя проводить?  
— Меня? — Брюнетка выглядит озадаченной, но уже через секунду улыбается и протягивает руку:— Конечно, можно. Вдвоем интереснее. Кстати, я Джихо.  
— Михён, — Ким сжимает ладошку официантки и улыбается в ответ. — Будем дружить?

 

До конца июня Михён каждый день провожает Джихо до ее дома, на прощание обнимает и вдыхает любимый цветочный аромат. Та ласково на нее смотрит (всего одно мгновение, но Михён кажется, что проходят часы). Между ними нет ничего, кроме мимолетных объятий, но даже этого хватает сполна.

 

Михён боится признаваться, Джихо тоже. Лето теплыми лучами солнца греет их лица, когда они лежат на траве в парке, глядя на проплывающие в небе облака. Всего пару сантиметров отделяют их тела, и Михён вздрагивает, когда Джихо жмется ближе, кладя голову ей на плечо. Рука блондинки находит руку девушки, сжимая ее. Наконец-то, Михён решается сказать.

 

— Ты мне нравишься, Джихо.  
— Знаю. И ты мне.  
— Но когда? Как?  
— Тссс... — Джихо прикладывает палец к губам Михён, и той кажется, что весь мир замер в ожидании вместе с ней. — Ты думаешь, я настолько глупая? Все дело в твоих глазах. Когда ты смотришь на меня, они светятся. Ты светишься, как звезда, как солнце. И знаешь, — Джихо целует ее в краешек губ, — ты прекрасна.

 

Теперь уже Михён целует ее, долго, нежно, выплескивая все свои эмоции, надежды, что в этот день оправдались. Страх отступил, оставив место только любви. Джихо перекатывается и нависает сверху; карие глаза блестят, уголки губ поднимаются вверх. Она задает единственный и, пожалуй, верный вопрос:

 

— Ты будешь моей?


End file.
